Skywarp (TF2017)
Skywarp from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Teleportation is a dangerous tool in the hands of a capable adversary. Thankfully for the Autobots, Skywarp is the only Decepticon known to possess that ability. Skywarp's not so bright, so without supervision he's worthless as a warrior. He mostly uses his teleportation power for immature pranks on both friend and foe. He takes a charmingly puerile angle at thuggery, so his pranks are well-received amongst his Decepticon peers (except the victim, of course). Because, come on, a surprise push down a staircase is hilarious. History Five million years ago, Skywarp formed part of a massed Decepticon assault on Iacon. |And There Shall Come...a Leader| Skywarp was one of the Decepticons the great Sky Lynx flew rings around during the Autobot/Decepticon war. |Spacehikers| Arc 1 Skywarp was one of Megatron's troops who attacked the Ark during its mission to clear a path for Cybertron through an asteroid field. Deactivated when the vessel crashed on Earth, Skywarp lay dormant for four million years until the Transformers were awoken in 1984, at which point he was given the new alternate mode of an Earth jet. Soon after their revival, Skywarp joined his fellow Decepticon fliers in battling the Autobots at a drive-in movie theater, |The Beginning| then followed up that victory with an attack on the Harrison Nuclear Power Plant to gather raw materials with which to build a base of operations. With the discovery that the Autobots' human Sparkplug Witwicky had developed a conversion process that would allow Earth fuels to be used by the Transformers, Skywarp took part in the attack on his repair shop that ended with the successful abduction of Sparkplug, using his jet mode to ferry around the shrunken alternate modes of his non-flight-capable allies. |Power Play| The three jets were then unleashed upon the human military forces who attempted a hopeless attack on the Decepticons' base; Skywarp dazzled a pilot with his teleporting powers before proudly transforming to robot mode to grant the human a look at the "true face of their destroyer". The Autobots soon joined the fray, but while Skywarp and his comrades took potshots at them, they failed to realise that Gears and Spider-Man were using the battle as cover to sneak through and rescue Sparkplug. |Prisoner of War| Though the most severely damaged of the Decepticons from recent battles, Skywarp was easily repaired by the Decepticons' medic, and was soon refuelled using Sparkplug's conversion formula. Little did the Decepticons know, the human had poisoned the formula, causing Skywarp and his fellow Decepticons to collapse at the climax of their would-be final battle with the Autobots. |The Last Stand| Decepticon logician Shockwave then took command of the crippled Decepticon forces and the Ark shortly thereafter and nursed Skywarp and his comrades back to full health. Skywarp was put to work tidying up the bodies of the Autobots Shockwave had offlined, |The New Order| then used his jet mode to transport Soundwave, Rumble, and Frenzy to the Blackrock Enterprises oil-drilling platform Shockwave had captured. |The Worst of Two Evils| Post Arc 1 Following the disappearance of both Megatron and Shockwave, the Decepticons fell under Soundwave's leadership, and Skywarp took part in his plan to capture Bumblebee for use as bait in a trap for Optimus Prime. Affronted when the cornered little Autobot tried striking out at him, Skywarp pummelled Bumblebee into unconsciousness, but was soon on the receiving end of similar treatment from Optimus himself when the attempted trap went wrong and the Autobot leader overpowered all three Decepticon jets. |Crisis of Command| The jets were dispatched to England to investigate a Cybertronian signal that was discovered to be emanating from an spaceship that had crashed there centuries before. Reports of this mission are contradictory; one account had Skywarp seriously wounded by a bomb from Bluestreak during an early attack on the Autobots, but another stated that Skywarp crashed to the ground after his sensors were scrambled by the Autobot Mirage, and still another identified Skywarp as the killer of the craft's occupant, the Man of Iron, using his teleporting ability to get the drop on the ancient mechanoid.|Man of Iron| When Starscream fired upon his teammate Ravage for eavesdropping on his plot to overthrow Megatron (who was eventually found), Skywarp and the other Decepticons sought deadly revenge on the Decepticon Air Commander. Starscream attempted to flee their wrath, but Skywarp and Thundercracker pursued; following Containment Manoeuvre Four-Eight, Thundercracker disoriented their quarry with a sonic boom, and Skywarp teleported into his path and shot him out of the sky. Starscream argued for a trial by combat, and the subsequent proceedings were manipulated to suggest treachery by the Autobots, prompting the Decepticons to forget his misdoings and launch a vengeful attack on the Ark. |The Enemy Within| This battle was ended prematurely when Aunty, the Ark's computer system, magnetized the walls, immobilizing both factions. |Raiders of the Last Ark| Soon after, when the Dinobots were running wild across America, Skywarp joined Soundwave and Thundercracker in tracking down Sludge in the swamps of Littlewood, California, where they successfully subdued him and the Autobots searching for him. Arriving too late to Old River Valley, Idaho, to secure Slag, the Decepticons went ahead with their plan with just Sludge, controlling him with a sonic lance and pitting him against Grimlock in Doonstown, Canada. Skywarp reconned the area and found an oil rig for the Decepticons to steal energy from, so they left the Dinobots to cause chaos and threaten the lives of the Autobots who came seeking them. The Autobots naturally managed to disable the sonic lance and stop the rampaging Dinobots, but the unscathed Decepticons considered the whole affair a victory over the weakened Autobot ranks. |Dinobot Hunt| After being left in stasis lock thanks to his cybo-dendrons burning out, Grimlock would dream of comprehensively defeating Skywarp and the other Decepticons before being slain in turn by Starscream. |Victory| Arc 2 Breaking away from Soundwave, Starscream and his fellow jets returned to the Blackrock oil rig, but soon found their makeshift base surrounded by government forces, leaving them trapped for weeks. Shockwave returned to help them make their getaway by providing an energon cube that Skywarp lobbed at the military craft, blasting a way through their barricade. The trio were then charged with using a power siphon to convert sound energy from a Brick Springhorn concert into more cubes, but they were bested in the attempt by the Autobots. |Rock and Roll-Out| Later, Skywarp helped Shockwave attempt to capture and brainwash Bumblebee into a Decepticon. |Plight of the Bumblebee| The scattered Decepticon forces were then re-integrated when Skywarp, his fellow jets, and Shockwave were brought to the new base the returned Megatron had established in Wyoming. |The Bridge to Nowhere| At Megatron's command, Skywarp was part of a Decepticon unit who headed out to welcome new troops who had crossed the space bridge from Cybertron. No sooner had they discovered that the new arrivals were actually Autobots than they were alerted by Shockwave to a full-scale Autobot attack on their base. Believing that this meant the Ark was undefended, Megatron had his unit attack it instead, only for them to run afoul of the Ark's powerful new guardian, Omega Supreme. The mighty Omega deactivated most of the Decepticons, Skywarp included, and their bodies were imprisoned in stasis by the Autobots. |Command Performances| The Autobots found a use for Skywarp's inert form not long thereafter, when the time-travelling Decepticon Galvatron arrived from the future to threaten them. Removing him from stasis, the Autobots painted him to look like Starscream, and sent him stumbling toward Galvatron with a tape-recorder of Starscream's voice on his back to take credit for the Autobots' destruction of Galvatron's super-weapon. Furious, Galvatron blasted the disguised Skywarp to pieces... but just as the Autobots had planned, Galvatron believed that, by causing "Starscream's" death in 1986, he had created an alternate timeline to his own, in which Starscream was not supposed to die by his hands until 2005. Concluding that anything he did in this "alternate" past" would not affect his personal timeline, Galvatron hurried back to his proper time. Way to take one for the team, Skywarp. |Target: 2005| Arc 3 Years later, during a massive battle between the Autobots and Decepticons on Earth's moon, Skywarp and the other Decepticons held in stasis aboard the Ark were liberated by the Constructicons and subsequently brought back online, under the command of new Decepticon Earth leader Ratbat. |Totaled| During the first meeting between Ratbat's forces and those of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok, it was discovered that the former was withholding information about the legendary Underbase from the latter. The two Decepticon factions wound up coming to blows over the deceit. During the skirmish, Skywarp surprised Bugly with his teleportation powers and blasted him, temporarily stunning the Pretender. However, Bugly successfully returned fire, striking where he guessed Skywarp would next teleport. |Cold War| Trivia *Frank Welker reprises his role as Skywarp. Changes *As the episodes in the adaptation, compared to the original comic, are out of order: Megatron being found by the Decepticons in The Enemy Within did not actually take place in the comic. *Thundercracker replaces Scavenger on Soundwave's team in Dinobot Hunt. *The Plight of the Bumblebee! comic didn't make clear who was the other Seeker in the group hunting Bumblebee (most probably Skywarp). So they included both Skywarp and Thundercracker to avoid confusion. *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Skywap and Octane replace Breakdown (for continuity purposes) and Razorclaw in Sky Lynx's flashback in Spacehikers! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Seekers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:Nemesis Crew